kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Dogs and Aliens
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Jim and Tim take over Middleton Mad Dog duties at the high school, much to the dislike of Ron. Dr. Drakken is finally broken out of prison by a nine-foot alien woman named Warmonga, who believes him to be The Great Blue. Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Warmonga * Evil plot: deprive the Earth of all oxygen * Kim's transportation: unknown Personal Storyline This episode begins at the cheerleaders' practice, where Ron Stoppable interrupts the practice to announce that, due to his duties as running back for the Middleton Mad Dogs, the team mascot (his former role) has been forced to retire. While Kim tries to console Ron on the loss, Bonnie instead takes Ron's attention to the field, where Jim and Tim Possible are practicing their routine as the new "Middleton Pep Puppies". Needless to say, Ron's not happy at the thought of the Tweebs taking over the new mascots. Meanwhile, over in prison, Dr. Drakken is still trying to tolerate his cellmate Frugal Lucre, as the two are playing a game of checkers. Their game is interrupted by a strange green light that breaks through the ceiling and lifts Drakken into the air. Drakken's escape doesn't go unnoticed, for Wade tips Kim off to his break out. Witnesses report sightings of a green-skinned woman at the scene, which Kim immediately assumes to be Shego. Soon Kim and Ron (the latter still griping about the mascot issue) arrive at a spa in Greece, where Shego's trying to enjoy herself. Despite Kim's incessant asking and fighting, Shego honestly has no clue as to Drakken's escape, and was nowhere near the prison at the time. As it turns out, Drakken's releaser isn't anyone he knows or even of this planet. The culprit's an alien warrior named Warmonga, from the planet Lorwardia. She had come to Earth to break Drakken out of prison, for she and her people believe that he's "The Great Blue" who will lead her people to good success. When Drakken asks how she knows it's him, Warmonga reveals the source of her belief: Drakken's ill-fated music video (from Rappin' Drakken). Although sceptical at first, Drakken agrees to Warmonga's help upon hearing of the alien technology at her disposal. Later, at Kim's house, Ron[s trying to intimidate the Tweebs into doing the mascot job by his rules, but with little success. Kim, however, is trying to figure out exactly who broke Drakken out. At Drakken's old lair, Drakken's utterly appalled at how much disrepair his lair has fallen into in his absence. Warmonga, however, uses her technology to create a newer, more high-tech lair in its place, much to Drakken's glee. While Kim's trying to console Ron on letting the mascot issue go, Drakken and Warmonga get a visit from Shego, who doesn't appreciate being replaced. Despite her skill, Shego is no match for Warmonga and is imprisoned. Eventually, the scene shifts to the football field, with Kim cheering and blowing a kiss to Ron, Ron running the ball, and, much to Ron's dismay, the fans cheering for the Tweebs. Kim's cheering is cut short when Drakken delivers his newest threat to her via Kimmunicator (with Shego heckling and trying to get Warmonga to do the same). Seeing as how Ron is needed on the field, Kim decides to go alone. However, Ron's still feeling dejected over the Tweebs stealing his former glory. Kim manages to convince Ron that the Tweebs aren't just cheering for the fans, but for him and his team as well. Ron, feeling better about himself, attempts to share a kiss with her, only for Wade to show up (in person) to deliver Kim's super-suit (now fixed from Dementor's sabotage in Ill Suited, plus with a new stealth camouflage ability). Kim arrives at Drakken's new and improved lair undetected, thanks to her stealth camo, but quickly learns of Warmonga's might. Kim's nearly beaten to a pulp when Shego blasts through her restraints and begins to fight the delusional alien woman. Between Kim and Shego's combined skill, Warmonga's beaten, and Drakken's new lair collapses almost as quickly as it was built. Before Warmonga can continue the fight, a nearby TV monitor turns on and reveals the "Great Blue", who orders Warmonga to leave Earth (it's really just one of the Tweebs in his mascot outfit, coloured blue). Disgusted as how Drakken lied to her, Warmonga throws Drakken out to sea and flies away. As the dust settles, Kim wonders how the others learned about Warmonga. Shego provides the answer by tossing Kim her Kimmunicator. Turns out, Shego tipped off Wade to the situation, which allowed him to work out a plan with the Tweebs. Desiring to get back to her vacation, Shego leaves, but warns Kim that they'll meet again. But Kim's not afraid. As the sun sets on the football field, Ron acknowledges the Tweebs as worthy successors to the Middleton Mad Dog and hands them a can of banana cream foam, which he used in his old suit as a gimmick. With everything set correctly, Kim and Ron walk off into the sunset, hand in hand. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Kim: "(to Ron) Sounds out of this world" ---- Warmonga: (throws Shego Through Flat Screen TV) Dr Drakken: "(embarrassed) Ugh, this is why we cant have nice things…" ---- Warmonga: "(to Shego) We do not interrupt the Great Blue." Shego: "(to Warmonga) Sure, we do! We're the evil sidekick'','' we're all about the interrupting. (Loudly to Drakken) ISN'T THAT RIGHT, DR. D?!" Dr. Drakken: "(Madly) AHHH, ZIP IT! Now where was I? Evil genius, in prison, rotting, Yes, the rotting… Shego: "(to Warmonga) See? See? Se- Now- No- Now, you do one! You do one!" Warmonga: "(to Shego) Never!" ---- Dr. Drakken: Warmonga, show her the door. (Warmonga walks towards Shego) Warmonga: Mmm, yeah, if you guide your vision to the left of our aft reactor core, you can see our primary entrance. Dr. Drakken: No, Warmonga, I meant make her exit through the door. Warmonga: Oh… (picks up Shego) Shego: Hey! (Warmonga tosses her through the door, blowing a hole in it) Dr. Drakken: Yes, well... I didn't mean literally through the actual door, but… ---- Shego: Don’t get too chummy, cup cake. I want to get back to the spa. Midas has the, uh, golden touch. But, next time, you’re mine. Kim: We’ll see about that. ---- Motor Ed: When I say this ride rocked, I mean it rocked heavy metal! Seriously! Now dude we're talking V-8 engine, dual overhead cam shafts, three hundred eighty five horse power under the hood! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa–Yaaa! Heh, Heh! You know what I am saying? Frugal Lucre: Nooooo! I have no idea what you're saying! You just go on and on and on and on and on about things that nobody even cares about! Motor Ed: Dude, you're hashing my prison mellow here! Seriously! Frugal Lucre: And would you stop saying that word?! Ach! Totally clueless! Seriously! Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Other Images The Great Blue Mascot.png Jim and Tim 01.png Ba ba da da.jpg images (24).jpg|Captive Shego Animation s4e6 evergy catch.gif s4e6 battlesuit invisible.gif Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board * "Home of the Mad Dogs" Team Possible's Transportation Allusions * The title of the episode is a possible take-off on the song "Mad Dogs and Englishmen", written in 1932 by Noël Coward and covered in 1970 by Joe Cocker. A film with the same title, documenting the Mad Dogs and Englishmen tour, was released in 1971. Trivia * This episode aired a day after Dakota Fanning, Kim's Pre-K voice actress' 13th birthday. * It is revealed that Shego intends to be the one to beat Kim Possible, and no one else, hence her reason for helping Kim in fighting Warmonga. She also states this in "Cap'n Drakken". * Motor Ed makes a cameo during the end credits, where he becomes Frugal Lucre's new cellmate and is driving him insane with his constant chattering, which ironically was what Lucre was doing to Drakken. * In prison, Drakken was playing checkers, but the game was either invalid or some form of "prison rules" were in play because the pieces were on different coloured squares. * This is the first episode of the fourth season where Drakken's the main villain. * Another reason why Drakken has clearly gone rusty is because back in Rappin' Drakken there was no "countdown", but here he has a timer that will not start properly. * When Drakken enters his ruined lair, there are two things spray-painted on the wall, "Drakken's Lair, haha" and "Shego Rocks" indicating that it was probably Shego who ruined the lair in the first place. ** However, none of the spray paint is in green and black, and Shego always uses those colours. More importantly, she would want Drakken to know it was her, which would be even more reason to use her signature colours and leave obvious glow-related damage. That spray paint was used at all points more to some unruly teenagers, which would explain why they did like Shego, and did not like Drakken. * Bonnie suggested that Jim and Tim become the school mascots, presumably to embarrass Kim. But as the twins enjoyed the job and were very good at it, this could technically be considered one of the few decent, unselfish things Bonnie does. Albeit unintentionally. ** To a lesser extent, Kim did not seem to have a problem with her brothers being the new mascots—she did admit she was a bit sceptical at first, but decided that the twins would probably make good mascots. Production Information * The 71st episode in chronological order, the 70th in production order. Errors * When Drakken's lair collapses Warmonga's spacecraft, which appeared tethered to the lair, disappears for a moment, but is seen again when the lair is rebuilt using Warmonga's alien technology. Behind the Scenes Cast * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim * Will Friedle as Ron * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Tahj Mowry as Wade * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed * Richard Kind as Frugal Lucre * Nicole Sullivan as Shego * Spencer Fox as Jim and Tim * Phil Lamarr as * Kerri Kenney as Warmonga * Kirsten Storms as Bonnie * Tara Strong as Full Credits * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Written by ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * With the Voice Talents of ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Colour Stylists ** * Production Manager ** * Technical Directors ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Colour Correction ** * Main Title Design By ** * Animation Production by ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanner ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Sound Designer ** * Dialogue Editor ** * Music Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Digital Audio Transfer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Supervisor ** * Production Coordinators ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Talent Coordinator ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * "Disney Wiki: Mad Dogs and Aliens" Merchandise Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Needs POV rewrite